A Supernatural Royal Affair
by MinnieCullen
Summary: <html><head></head>A One Shot for the Tsunami appeal for Japan. Dean and Sam find themselves on an unexpected trip to London.</html>


A Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

**So...this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Be kind and don't completely slag me off please! It's all for a good cause, for all those that have been affected by the tsunami in Japan...my thoughts and prayers go out to all of them.**

**The Winchester brother's don't belong to me, they are Eric Kripke's and his alone. I have just borrowed them and placed them in a setting of my own...which I hope you all like.**

**A quick thank you to St_Angel_S for being my Supernatural beta and to JanineGardiner for helping me post this. Love you both!**

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

'Bobby,' Sam answered his phone.

'What you got for us?'

'Buckingham Palace? As in London?

'You've got to be kidding me!' Dean chipped in. He pulled over to the side of the road so he could focus on Sam.

'Okay, we're on our way to yours for a briefing.' Sam hung up and turned to Dean.

'Look Dean don't get mad; keep an open mind until we've spoken to Bobby. A butler at the Palace seems to think they have a ghost on their hands and the Royal wedding is only four days away;

they're getting kind of desperate. Also he's a good friend of Bobby's.'

'Don't they have hunters in England?' asked Dean.

'They've kind of called in a favour.' Replied Sam.

'Son of a bitch!' exclaimed Dean.

'Dean!' Sam scolded.

'Don't Dean me Sammy, you know I hate flying.'

On the drive to Bobby's, Dean continued to voice his discomfort about their forthcoming trip. Sam on the other hand was excited. He had read all about Prince William's wedding to Kate Middleton. He

couldn't believe he was going to be a part of something so historic.

Bobby was friends with Sam and Dean's dad; John Winchester and become a surrogate father for them after John died. Bobby's house is sort of a hunter's headquarters for the brothers as it has a

library of books on hunting and an arsenal of weapons. There are guns loaded with rock salt in every room of the house, and he also has a demon trap in the living room which has come in handy over

the years for torturing demons.

'You boys want a beer?' Bobby asked.

'I want to know why our arses have got to get to London, what happened to the hunters over there?' Dean rambled on whilst frantically waving his hand between Sam and himself.

'I take it that's a no to the beer then?' Bobby asks.

'When did I say I didn't want the beer?' Dean snapped.

'Dean calm down.' Sam scolded him.

'You eejit stop being a baby!' Bobby tried to sound pissed off but in reality he found it funny that someone who faced death and evil creatures on a daily basis was afraid of an eleven hour flight.

'Back to business, as I told Sam on the phone the wedding is in four days and there is a ghost haunting the palace. A friend of mine is a butler there and he knows about the whole supernatural stuff

and has called me to pull in a favour. I need you boys to go and lay whatever is haunting the palace to rest. Did I mention that it's an all expenses paid trip.'

'What is the big deal with this wedding?' Dean mumbled.

'It's the Royal wedding, Prince William marrying Kate Middleton. How can you not know about this?' Dean's ignorance baffled Sam.

'I'm not a geek! Prince's get married all the time. It's no big deal!'

'Prince William is the future King on England! This wedding is a huge deal!'

'If you say so. How did you end up being such a geek Sammy?'

'Boys, cut it out. Are you going to do the job or not?'

'Yes.'

'No,' Dean countered Sam's yes.

'Bobby don't listen to him, we'll do it.'

'Fine.' Dean admitted defeat.

XXX

Sam took the window seat on the plane, they'd been in the air for under an hour when he looked over at Dean who was holding onto the arm rests on either side of him with a death grip. Dean was

pale as a white sheet; he didn't look well at all. Dean had passed up the offer of the window seat; he didn't want to see the clouds around him with nothing but space underneath them.

'Dean, you can relax now we've been in the air for ages.' Sam tried to soothe his brother.

'Relax, are you kidding me? We've got eleven hours on this thing and if it decides to drop there's nothing down there to break our fall!' The lady next to Dean looked over uncomfortably.

'Nothing is going to happen. It will be over before you know it. Why don't you try and get some sleep? We've got a long day tomorrow.' They were on a night flight as it was the first available one.

'Pah!' was the only response Dean could come up with. He continued staring at the seat in front of him trying to burn a hole in to it.

'I'm going to try and sleep. You should too or watch a movie.' Sam was too tired to babysit his brother. At times like this it was hard to believe that Dean was in fact the older brother.

'Why don't you put a movie on?' The lady next to Dean whispered.

'I can't let go of the arm rests.' Dean sounded terrified.

'I'll help you.' The lady reached over and turned on Dean's TV screen, she looked through the movies available and selected 'Twilight' thinking it is an easy going film and should keep Dean preoccupied.

She plugged his headset in and put the head phones over his head.

'This should keep you busy for a little while. It's a good movie and not too taxing. My name's Joan, if you need anything just asks.' She smiled kindly at him.

For the first time since Dean got on the plane his eyes left the screen in front of him and he turned to look at Joan. She had silver blond hair; she looked as if she was in her early fifties.

'Thank you.' It was the first time he'd spoken clearly.

He turned his attention back to the movie, having never heard of Twilight before he thought it couldn't be that bad. Once the movie began he let out a small groan as he remembered seeing a poster

for the movie somewhere, it was about sparkly vampires. He decided to stick with the movie as he didn't want to hurt Joan's feelings and also he still couldn't let go of his arms rests.

As the movie finished Sam woke up to check on Dean.

'Ah good, you're watching a movie.'

'Yeah, Joan put it on for me. It was called Twilight, the one about vegetarian vampires. They call themselves vampires? They're douche bags! "Vegetarian" vampires don't exist!'

'Who's Joan?'

Dean nudged his head in sleeping Joan's direction. 'She was really nice to me, unlike you who just went to sleep and left me to stew!'

'Well you look better, why don't you try and sleep now.' Sam noticed how Dean was still holding onto the arm rests with the same death grip he had been nearly three hours ago, he doubted that his

brother's hands had moved a single inch.

'I'll try,' Dean conceded knowing he needed to get some shut eye as they still had a long way to go.

**XXX**

Tuesday

The brothers said bye to Joan as they got off the plane at sunny Heathrow airport. They hailed a black cab and asked for Buckingham Palace, much to Dean's dismay their cab driver turned out to be quite chatty.

'Are you lads here for the wedding? The driver asked.

'Yes, we're here to see the wedding procession.' Sam joined in with the excitement. Dean just rolled his eyes and pretended to sleep as the two carried on talking.

When they pulled up outside the Palace, the brothers stared in awe. The beautiful well kept garden outside the palace was huge, the big traditional gates and then there was the palace itself. The

palace was bigger than either of them had imagined but then again neither of them had ever been to a Royal residence. The palace is old and has a traditional feel to it but did not look out dated.

The brothers walked to the visitor's entrance as the palace was open for public tours and asked for George Underwood. The man at reception looked at them with raised eyebrows but they explained

that George was expecting them.

'It's easier getting into places when you're lying,' Dean griped.

'Not helping,' Sam growled back as he saw the man watching them intently.

George finally came down to meet them. George was an older man with greying hair, tall and looked really smart in his black and gold palace uniform. He had a friendly face and a warm smile.

'You're finally here! I was worried you lads would miss the wedding.'

'Wouldn't want to do that now would we?' Dean replied sarcastically. George frowned at him but let the comment slide and took the brothers upstairs.

'You are going to be introduced to everyone as my nephews. Those who need to know who you are already do so. If anyone asks you're florists. You'll be staying on the third floor in a guest room. The

presence likes to loiter on the fifth floor of the Royal wing.'

Dean was going to object about them being florists but Sam shot him a warning look to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

'How long has the presence been making its presence known?' Sam asked.

'Since the engagement was announced. Why? Do you think they could be connected?'

'I'm not really sure about anything yet, just trying to gather all the facts,' Sam answered with ease as his mind started working towards a suspect.

The guest room was the size of four regular hotel rooms all rolled into one. The two king size beds were in each corner and had big fluffy pillows and satin throws over the duvet and bed sheets. There

was a flat screen television, two ensuite bathrooms at opposite ends of the room, and thick plush carpet which was a rich red colour. The curtains in the room matched the carpet giving the room the

luxurious feel like it belonged to royalty. Dean claimed the bed nearest to the window by jumping on it and preparing himself for some much needed sleep.

'Dean, we haven't got time to sleep, we need to look around, and we've only got three days left.'

'Sammy, you're counting down to this thing like it's your own wedding! You got the hots for this Kate chick?'

'Shut up Dean. I have a theory on who the unsettled spirit is upstairs.'

'Who do you think it is?'

'I think it's Princess Diana.' Sam waited for Dean to tell him he was crazy because Princess Diana would never do such a thing, instead he got a blank look from his older brother.

'Who's she?'

'She was Prince Charles' ex wife therefore William and Harry's mom. She died in 1997 in a car crash in Paris. I think she's haunting the Palace.'

'Why would she haunt the Palace? Wouldn't she be happy that her son is getting married?'

'That would be the ideal scenario, however Diana never had a happy life being part of the Royal Family she was always kind of seen as an outsider and was very independent. Maybe she's trying to

stop Kate from having the same fate. Also when she died she was dating this millionaire's son and the Royal family didn't approve even though she'd been divorced from Prince Charles for years.'

'Sammy how do you know all this stuff? Okay, so we go with this Diana lady being the unsettled spirit for now. Let's get the EMF and snoop around upstairs. Also can I add that I think the Royals seem

a bit old fashioned.' Dean started looking through his bag that he had quickly packed for the trip. He found the sea salt which he had packed copious amounts of. "This is why I don't like working abroad

we can't bring our guns with us! We're going to look like idiots trying to kill whatever is here without any proper weapons.

'We could ask George if he could help us out in the weapons department. This is a palace they must have loads of stuff here.'

'I am not going to walk around holding a hundred year old shot gun that's bigger than me!'

'Let's see what we find before we start worrying about weapons okay?' Sam tried to reason with his brother, he knew Dean wasn't entirely happy with this trip.

Both brothers leave the room with the EMF device and salt and looked for a way upstairs. The corridor was long and wide. It was elegantly decorated on either side with neutral and gold colours; there

are flowers in vases and paintings hanging on the wall. The carpet was a golden beige colour, doors ran down both sides of the corridor where other rooms were found; as far as the brothers knew the

rooms were empty. They rounded a corner and saw a long staircase just as elegant as the rest of the passage which rounded to the fourth floor.

The fifth floor was even more lavish than the guest floor. The landing on the fifth floor was three times the size of the one downstairs, the walls had odd paintings which were so much nicer that you

could see the money rolling off them. There were huge bouquets of lilies placed elegantly; the carpet felt thick and plush which added depth to its royal blue colour.

'Wow! I think I'm in love with this place!' Dean exclaimed.

'It's amazing,' agreed Sam.

'I could live here. Just think we'd have everything and I mean everything, and sexy maids in little skirts to do whatever we needed for us. I could have a whole floor just for strippers and lap dancers!'

Dean sighed, enjoying his day dream.

'Imagine what we haven't seen yet!' exclaimed Sam.

'Lets get the work done so we can enjoy some luxury.'

Sam started the EMF up and began walking around scanning the floor. There were a few crackles but nothing to confirm that a spirit was haunting the place.

'Do you think we're allowed to check in the rooms?' asked Sam.

'Don't see why not, they've asked us to get rid of this thing and if we don't have access to all areas then I don't see how we're going to do it.'

'I don't want to walk in on anyone that we shouldn't.'

'As long as I don't walk in on the Queen or her husband in the buff I don't care who I see. I mean I don't wanna be scarred by the wrinkles.'

'Dean that's gross,' Sam laughed.

They knocked on all the rooms' doors before entering to carry out a scan. The rooms were different, decorated how the occupant wanted it. The Queen's room was the most lavish but not in a

sickeningly way. It was just nice. To their surprise they got a response from the last room they needed to check.

'Is that you Margaret?' came a posh English accent. Dean looked at Sam and wiggled his eye brows.

'No ma'am, its Dean,' he replied before opening the door and walking into the room.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' asked the startled young lady.

Dean took in the view before him. A young lady with long sandy brown hair, huge green eyes, a slim figure with curves in all the right places. To finish it off, a nice pair of legs highlighted in a knee

length summer dress.

'As I said I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We need to take a quick look around your room we're special security for the wedding. Sorry I didn't catch your name.'

'I'm Emily.' She opened her mouth to say more but quickly closed it looking from Dean to Sam and then back to Dean and blushing lightly.

'Lovely to meet you Emily. Now if you don't mind we'll only be a minute.'

'What's that?' Emily asked pointing to the EMF.

'This here is a little device we use to look for bugs in rooms.' Sam explained quickly.

Once the brothers were happy the room was clean of all supernatural beings, they said their goodbyes and left.

'I look forward to seeing you later Miss Emily.' Dean smiled as he left the room.

Sam slapped him upside the head. 'She has a room in the Royal Wing which means she's likely to be Royalty. You can't flirt or sleep with Royalty Dean.'

'Who says I want to flirt with her?' Dean asked, feigning innocence.

'Stay away from her, it's more trouble than it's worth even thinking of anything to do with her.'

'I promise I'll behave and not do anything she doesn't want to,' Dean grinned in reply.

Sam shook his head with a knowing look as they headed back to their room.

George was waiting for the them outside their room. 'Did you find anything? You were investigating weren't you?'

'Lets talk in the room.' Sam opened the door and let everyone in.

'How come you were waiting outside?' asked Dean.

'I didn't want to be rude by barging into your room and didn't want to mess anything up in case you had stuff set up.'

'We didn't find anything upstairs. However I have a theory on who it could be.' Sam said the last part with great caution.

'Why do you look so worried?' When neither Sam or Dean answered George became impatient. 'Just spit it out lads,' George snapped.

Sam told George about his Princess Diana theory. He also mentioned what he hadn't told Dean earlier. 'I think this is a real possibility especially as Prince William proposed with Diana's sapphire and

diamond ring.'

'He did what?' Shouted Dean. 'You failed to tell me that earlier.'

Sam gave his brother an apologetic look.

'Let me get this straight. You think this Diana chick is doing this for whatever reason and the link could be the new wifey to be's engagement ring. That ring is probably worth more than us two put

together and also how do we destroy a huge sapphire and diamond ring?'

'I don't know,' admitted Sam.

'This gig just gets better and better!'

'Hold up lads! Let's not get carried away, no one is destroying any rings until we know for certain that it is Diana. Also there are many things in the Palace which belonged to the late Princess.' George

looked at each brother.

'When does the spirit come out to play?' asked Dean.

'There isn't a pattern it happens throughout the day at random times.'

'That means we need to man the fifth floor and keep the EMF on all day,' Sam confirmed.

'You both need to get some rest first or you're going to start looking like the walking dead. Also need to get you both some food. What would you like to eat?

'What have you got?' Dean asked as he was famished.

'Whatever you want. This is a Palace and you're guests you can have whatever you want.'

Dean's eyes nearly popped out at hearing this. He thought about what he wanted...a bacon and cheese burger...then decided against it.

'What's a good English dish so to speak?'

'Fish and chips is a well known English dish.'

'Cool I'll have that with a beer please.' Dean smiled at the thought of chips.

'I'll have a chicken salad and some fruit please.' Sam was keeping it healthy as usual.

'Can I have chocolate ice cream for dessert please?' Dean expected George to say no but he simply smiled and nodded before leaving.

**XXX**

Wednesday

'Dean wake up, we slept too long.' Sam tried to shake his brother awake.

'What time is it?'

'3am,' Sam whispered.

'Ah man! I could do with some more of those fish and chips.'

'You're always hungry! Grab the salt and I'll get the EMF.'

'Okay, we'll have to be extra quiet 'cause everyone else is normal and are sleeping.'

They tip toed upstairs, as soon as they hit the top step on the fifth floor the EMF started going crazy. Both brothers were suddenly wide awake and on high alert.

'Sam that things going to wake everyone up.'

'We can't turn it off yet, we need it to see where the spirit is.'

The brothers stood still to see if the spirit acknowledged them. There was nothing except the sound of the EMF, they began walking and turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Before them

was a female spirit dressed in a white wedding dress which had a long trail.

She's hot! Thought Dean. It's a shame she's dead and I'm going to have to salt her.

The woman was staring straight ahead at them. She didn't look scary but with the dead looks could be deceiving.

'You think you can kill me?' she cackled. 'You're too late! I'm already dead! Look at me, look what they did to me.'

'We're not here to hurt you, we want to help.' Sam sounded so sincere that Dean nearly believed him. 'Tell me your name.' He spoke in the soothing voice again.

'Viola.' The spirit whispered before disappearing. The EMF stopped, leaving an eerie silence surrounding them. They looked around the passage way which looked the same as it had earlier on in the

day.

'She's not exactly the disruptive type is she? What was the big hurry that we had to come and deal with this?'

'There's something not right here.' Sam thought out loud.

'Now that we've met Viola; we can go back to bed, get up early and do some research. By the way that certainly wasn't the Diana lady was it?'

'No it wasn't. We'll find out who Viola is later.'

The brothers woke early the next morning; George brought them breakfast to their room. Dean opted for the full English breakfast and loved every bite whereas Sam had a bowl of porridge with fruit on

the side. He decided that he would have to eat more porridge when he was back in the States. They told George about the night's events, he didn't know anything about a Viola but promised to ask

the right people.

'What do we know?' Dean was excited about nailing another baddie.

Sam smiled; pleased that his brother had finally started sounding like his normal self. 'Well we know it's not Princess Diana. Viola had a wedding dress on, so she was either engaged to be married or

she a newlywed bride.'

'Yeah and she also said look what they've done to me therefore she obviously blames the Royals for her death. As it stands she could still have been a Royal herself. Also that wedding dress didn't look

like a recent wedding dress, say the early nineteen hundreds.'

'I'll try and find some records online, you can check around the palace and see what you can find?'

'Why can't I do the online research?' Dean asked.

'Because Dean, you always crash my laptop with the viruses you pick up from the porn sites you visit. Also Asian Busty Babes isn't going to help us today.'

Dean pouted. 'Asian Busty Babes always help. I'll just find Emily I'm sure she'll help me.' He grinned and left the room before Sam could tell him off again.

Sam sat down at the table with his laptop being careful not to scratch the mahogany wood. He began his research hoping Dean wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Dean returned back to the room a few hours later, happy with what he'd found out. He'd also enjoyed talking to Emily, she hadn't been any help but she was definitely pleasing to the eye. He found

Sam sprawled out on the bed fast asleep with the laptop by his side. After a hard afternoon of researching I think I'm allowed to have a little fun, he thought to himself. Busty Asian Babes are just what

was needed to unwind after a long days work. He tip toed quietly across the room towards Sam being careful not to wake him, as he reached over Sam for the laptop, Sam woke up.

'Move away from the laptop Dean.'

'Ah Sammy come on! Just for a little while.' Dean smiled at his brother.

'Dude we're working, focus.'

Dean gave up as he knew his brother wouldn't give in today. 'What did you find?'

Sam got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning to the laptop to show his brother what he'd found. 'Viola was a bride to be back in 1902 but she died on the morning of her wedding day. She

was buried at St George's Chapel, Windsor Castle.'

'She died en route to the church for her wedding in an accident. She was marrying Prince Andrew of Greece and Denmark. They met here in London while he was visiting and fell in love. After a whirl

wind courtship they were to marry. Viola was from a high class family but she wasn't Royalty and not all the Royals approved. She was travelling in transport provided by the Royals to the wedding. That

could be why she blames them for her death.'

'So we need to find her grave and burn the remains?'

'Yeah, but I am curious as to why she's decided to start haunting the palace now.' Dean mused.

'We could ask her, she's going to make another appearance. She may have while we were researching.'

'Let's get something to eat then stake out the Royal wing. We also need decent weapons; we can't exactly throw salt on her that's going to look lame.'

'It won't be as effective either.'

Dean called George's mobile and asked for some weapons, he also asked where he could get some food. He felt bad for the old guy having to bring it up to them all the time. Apparently Viola had been

around again and had caused havoc on the floor, Dean asked George to let the cleaning people know to leave everything as it is. Looking at the crime scene would make it easier to piece everything

together. George hung up and was at their door in ten minutes with suitable guns and some much needed food.

The brothers headed to the fifth floor with their weapons and EMF. They looked through the mess which had been left behind, there wasn't much to find except that Viola obviously hated anything that

looked nice. It was weird how she never entered any of the bedrooms on the floor; her attack was always in the passage. Viola made her entrance not long after they arrived.

'What are you doing here? You're not royal; you're commoners like me.'

'Viola you need to stop coming here. You need to find peace and move on.' Sam was always the sensitive one. He'd rather try and reason with her rather than attacking her from the outset.

'What do you know about peace? They all hated me; they took my Andrew away from me. I loved him so much, he loved me too but none of the precious Royals approved so they killed me.'

'Look lady no one killed you, you died in an accident and now you need to deal with it and move on, or we'll make you.' Dean hated all supernatural creatures even crying corpse brides.

'What he's trying to say is, Andrew has passed on too why don't you find him now and be together?'

'I want them to suffer the way I suffered,' Viola spat out.

'Why have you started haunting the palace now?'

'They're doing it again bringing a non royal in; they'll kill her like they killed me. All the smiles are fake; they hate her just like they hated me.'

'You're starting to sound like a psycho bride. It was an accident get over it!'

'Not helping Dean,' Sam whispered to his brother.

Viola got her negative energy together and shoved Dean into the wall with a thud and started screaming.

Dean groaned lying on the floor as he shook his head to get his thoughts together. 'You bitch!'

Emily came running out of her room; saw the situation in front of her and joined in screaming with the corpse bride. Viola's attention turned towards Emily and a look of pure hatred took over her face.

'You royals think you're so beautiful, I'll show you just how pretty you can look.' With that she got broken glass off the floor and threw them at Emily's face cutting her cheek. Emily cried out in pain as

she clutched her face, blood pouring down her arm.

'Emily go back into your room and shut the door!' Sam shouted. She looked at Dean then Sam and back at Dean. Viola waved her hand towards Sam and threw him against the opposite wall knocking

him out cold.

'Run!' Dean groaned. Emily ran back to her room.

Viola turned all her attention back to Dean. 'I'm going to kill you.'

'You wanna kill me? Get in line bitch,' he answered copying the cold tone she used with him. 'Before you join the queue I have something for you, it won't kill you but it will hurt a lot.' He pointed his gun

at her and shot her in the chest.

Viola screamed before vanishing.

Dean stumbled to his feet and walked over to his brother; he shook Sam until he came to and then went to see Emily. It seemed that none of the other royals were around and only Emily had heard the

exchange. If anyone had heard downstairs then no one dared to come and check out what was happening. He knocked on Emily's door before opening it. As he opened it Emily let out another blood

curdling scream, she was sitting in the corner of her room her knees pulled up to her chest while crying. He ran over to her to see how badly she was hurt, the cut wasn't deep and the bleeding had

started to stop. He helped her up and took her over to the bed and sat her down to calm her, she clung onto his t-shirt with all her strength still shaking with tears. Sam came in with the first aid kit and

left to bring the others to help clear up. Dean cleaned Emily's cut and put a plaster on it, it helped calm her down enough so she stopped clinging onto him.

'I'm going to get someone to sit with you, I need to help clear up and pick up any clues.'

Emily whispered her response. 'Okay. I got so scared when I saw you on the floor I thought you were dead. She looked so creepy. Who is she?'

'That was Viola, she was going to marry a prince years ago but died on her way to her wedding. She blames the Royal family.'

'Oh.'

Dean left her for a minute while he found George outside and asked for someone to sit with Emily. The family and guests were all back from their days business and were eager to come upstairs, Emily's

mom came to check on her.

Once the clearing up was complete the brothers filled George in on what happened. George then went and filled everyone else in. George was doing his best to keep Sam and Dean away from

everyone and their secrets. As it was late and both brothers hadn't come away from the encounter unscathed they would rest for the evening and then head to Windsor the following day and burn

Viola's remains. George would go with them and in a chauffeur driven car.

**XXX**

Thursday

The brothers set out early in the morning as it was a long drive to Windsor and would take time to find the remains. They were equipped with all their tools; shovels, rock salt, petrol and matches. Viola

had returned in the night but hadn't caused any chaos, she had just walked around the corridor.

Once they reached the cemetery, they looked for a register indicating where people were buried; they soon realised there wasn't anyone around who could really help them as it was too early in the

morning. Dean and Sam split each taking a half of the cemetery and began looking for Viola's grave, after what seemed hours Dean stumbled upon a Viola Grant. He smiled with glee, glad that he'd

found her remains.

'Over here Sammy,' he shouted over to his brother.

Sam came running over and checked the old cracked headstone, sure enough it was her. They began digging with their shovels until they got to the coffin, there wasn't much left of it once they got to it.

Most of the coffin had rotted away and was barely still holding together; once they pried it open Sam threw the rock salt and petrol onto the remains. Dean gladly threw three lit matches into the coffin.

The whole thing went up like a bonfire, it was a blessing that everything was still empty and closed; even the Royal family wouldn't be able to sound sane and explain their way out of this.

George made the call to whoever he had to inform that the remains had been destroyed and all should be normal. As far as everyone knew and were hoping there was nothing else that tied Viola to

the palace apart from her vengeance. They made their way back to London, hoping it was over. They had just under twenty- four hours to the wedding, if this hadn't worked there wasn't much time left

for a plan B. The drive back was just as quiet as the ride to the cemetery, the only noise coming from the radio which was tuned to a sports station.

Once they got back to the palace everything went on as normal the brothers stayed in their room so not to attract too much attention. Emily had left a message for Dean to say she'd like to speak with

him. As Dean walked towards her room he could hear voices and they didn't sound too happy, he thought it would be best if he came back later until he heard his name being said.

Dean knocked on the room door. 'Emily its Dean, erm... you wanted to see me?'

'Come in Dean,' Emily shouted. 'I'll see you later mum.' She indirectly dismissed her mother from her room.

'I hope I didn't disturb anything. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine thank you; I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday when you'd obviously been hurt too.' She blushed as she spoke.

Does this royal have a thing for me...nah don't be so stupid, Dean thought to himself.

'It's my job I'm just glad you weren't hurt too badly.'

Without any warning Emily ran up to Dean and hugged him tight before standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips against his. Dean's arms automatically wrapped around her small frame and held

her close. He kissed her back, their lips moving in sync with each other. The kiss started soft and gentle but as their tongues met it deepened causing them both to become breathless and hot. Dean

pulled away knowing that going any further would probably result in him being executed by the Queen herself as Emily was one of her distant nieces. He gave her one last kiss on the lips before letting

her go completely and saying goodbye as he was sure he'd never see her again.

**XXX**

Friday

Viola was gone for good; she hadn't made an appearance since her remains were burnt. Dean and Sam got a full night sleep as others kept watch over the royal wing, now that their job was complete

they could return home.

There was a quiet knock at the door of their room. The brothers looked at each other before opening it, when Sam saw who was standing at the door he nearly passed out from shock. It was the

queen.

'Please your majesty come in...Well it's your house but erm... you know.'

'Sam is it?' Sam nodded. 'Please don't make a fuss, I've come to thank you and your brother for what you've done for my family.'

'It was no trouble at all your majesty it was an honour.' Sam continued to stumble over his words.

'Your majesty it was an honour and erm... an even bigger honour that you've come to see us.' It was Dean's turn to start stumbling.

'Don't be silly boys. I've also come to invite you to the wedding reception. Clothes of your choice will be ready for you. I look forward to seeing you later.' She smiled and exited leaving two very

surprised brothers standing there with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading... I really appreciate it!<p>

Please hit the review button and let me know what you think. Let me know what you liked and what was total pants!

Love

Minnie ... also follow me on twitter im Twi_FanMinnieC

xxx


End file.
